villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Johnny Allen
Jonathon "Johnny" Allen was one of the most ruthless and dangerous antagonists featured in the BBC soap opera EastEnders. Appearing from 2005 to 2006, Johnny was a businessman and gangster who relentlessy spread pain and misery in order to maintain the upper hand against his enemies, often having brothers Jake and Danny Moon doing his dirty work. His most notable acts were murdering Andy Hunter and ordering the death of Dennis Rickman. He was portrayed by Billy Murray. Biography Background Born to and raised by an impoverished family in the 1940s, Johnny Allen was educated grew up in Walford, becoming familiar with the local residents, including the Beale Family and Den Watts. At an early age, he became a boxer and quickly became involved with the criminal underworld; by the early 50s, he was an up-and-coming gangster and employer to well-known prostitute Pat Harris, with whom he had several flings with until she went on to marry Pete Beale in 1961. By the late 60s, Johnny also employed fellow boxer Eric Mitchell. Jealous at Eric for being a more talented boxer than himself, Johnny began bullying him, starting a strong feud between the two men. Eric's wife Peggy, fed up wth her husband's abuse, tried to seduce Johnny, but he rejected her. Peggy went on to blame Johnny for Eric's violent ways, as the former's bullying was what caused the latter to take his frustations out on her. Eventually, Johnny became notorius in London's underworld for his frequent use of torture and murder, even on his own employees. His actions included cutting the fingers off a prostitute's hand, and assaulting a man who misspelled a word on a birthday cake, which he took as disrespectful. In order to expand his business empire, J.A. Enterprises, Johnny left Walford some time around the early 70s, but still carried out criminal jobs from his mansion in Essex. Some time later, he married a woman named Stephanie, and together they had two daughters, Scarlett (born in 1986) and Ruby (born in 1988). However, in 1994, Johnny began an affair with a bar maid under his employment, Tina Stewart, despite being many years her elder. Tragedy struck the Allen family in March 2004, when an arson attack committed by one of Johnny's criminal rivals killed Stephanie and Scarlett, leaving Ruby the only family he had left. EastEnders Johnny first appeared in Walford in 2005 to back up Jack and Danny Moon against their enemy and boss, Andy Hunter, the current leader of The Firm. As time went on, Johnny began to appear more frequently, helping the two brothers deal with their problems and keeping them out of trouble. Eventually, he bought the nightclub "Angie's Den", which he renamed "Scarlet" after his deceased daughter, and the Ferreira family flat, in which he moved in with Ruby. As the feud between Johnny and Andy escalated, Johnny pushed Andy off a motorway bridge to his death in February, on the exact same night Den Watts was murdered by his wife Chrissie. Andy's death was incorrectly ruled as a suicide. Following Andy's death, Johnny placed Danny and Jake under his employment as doormen at Scarlet, but Danny soon became angry when Johnny refused to take him seriously and stole his business ideas, such as organising a Salsa night. When the two brothers attempted to supply the club with stolen alcohol, Johnny fired them; this, coupled with never recieving any credit for his ideas, caused Danny to set Johnny's home on fire in a drunken rage. Johnny hunted Danny and Jake down and prepared to kill the former, but the latter pleaded for their lives; Johnny agreed to let them live, on the condition that they left Walford and never returned. However, Jake proceeded to return the following September, but explained that he was there for personal reasons, so Johnny allowed him to stay. When Tina Stewart arrived in Walford, she and Johnny recommenced their relationship. Ruby was initially upset upon discovering the two were together, but she eventually accepted Tina and the three of them began living together as a family. However, Johnny soon grew tired of Tina and began another affair with Amy, a bartender at Scarlet. Ruby discovered the affair and informed Tina, and the latter left Johnny and Walford. Johnny also ended up sparking a feud between himself and Peggy Mitchell, after he outbid her offer for The Queen Victoria. As Peggy revealed her knowledge of Johnny's past crimes, Ruby walked into the Vic, learning the truth about her father and the possibility that he was to balme for the deaths of her mother and sister.Category:Crime Lord Category:Gangsters Category:Businessmen Category:Deceased